1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a differential control device and, more particularly, to a device which controls the differential of a differential gear provided with a limited slip differential and installed on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A differential gear capable of limiting the differential is provided with a limited slip differential including a plurality of friction disks and a hydraulic device for operating these friction disks or the like, in addition to a usual differential mechanism, in order to limit the differential produced in the differential mechanism by the contact of the friction disks. Thus, when the travelling speed exceeds a predetermined value, the differential is limited to improve travelling stability (for example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (KOKAI) 237242/85), or the limitation of the differential is released according to the size of turning angle to improve both turning performance and travelling performance.